Wondermine
The Wondermine is a primary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it allows Monsters to "mine" for various items. The Wondermine is the only indirect Production Structure, and the tenth overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 9 when the Cold Land appears. Unique among the Production Structures, the Wondermine neither requires other Crafting Items for its production nor creates Crafting Items out of nothing at all. Instead, monsters that reside on the Continent must be sent into the mine to find Crafting Items. These monsters can be of any level and elemental number but they must reside only on the Continent; those that reside on the Outer Islands or Starhenge cannot be sent into the Wondermine. Once monsters are sent into the mine, they are temporarily removed from the Continent, and their position on the Continent is marked by a signpost. Although monsters no longer contribute to the song and temporarily get removed from the Continent, they still take up bed space while they are in the Wondermine. While monsters are in the mine, they do not sing, and they cannot be fed, sold, moved, or teleported to another island. However, monsters may be used in the Breeding Structure during this time. The monster's level and species appear to have no effect on the items that are found in the Wondermine; only the elemental number of the monster affects item outcome. Products The products that are produced by the Wondermine are listed below. A monster that is sent into the Wondermine also brings back another Crafting Item. These items are randomly generated from all of the items that can be obtained from the primary production Structures, except for Weavers, that is, the Fruit Tree, Garden Patch, Bog, and Ice Machine. The one exception is the Apple Tart ( ), which also has a chance to be found in the Wondermine. As the player reaches higher levels and their Production Structures are able to produce more kinds of items, the variety of these randomly generated items from the Wondermine increases. Strategy The larger the monster's elemental number, the greater the time it spends in the mine. Every elemental number increase doubles the amount of time spent in the mine, and it doubles the chance of bringing back an item to a maximum of 100%. There are only two exceptions to this rule: *Quint Element Monsters take only twelve hours, rather than the expected sixteen hours to gather Crafting Items from the Wondermine. The reduced waiting time of the Quint Element Monster helps make up for many of the items' chances being capped at 100%, such that the chance of success is no better for the Quint than for the Quad. *The chance of a monster bringing back Cosmic Dice is only 1% per element, rather than doubling. As a statistical average, there is no difference between sending a Single Element Monster into the Wondermine twice and sending a Double Element Monster into the Wondermine once. However, if the statistics are considered without averaging, sending a Single Element Monster into the Wondermine twice has some chance of bringing back two of each object, but a reduced chance of bringing back just one. In addition, with each trip into the mine, a monster brings back one additional primary production item apart from the items unique to the Wondermine. Sending a monster into the Wondermine twice may produce the same primary production item again, or it may produce another random primary production item. When Triple, Quad, or Quint Element Monsters are used, the probability limit of 100% affects the statistics for the slime, mushroom, hot pepper, and amber. For example, the statistical average result for four trips of a Single Element Monster or two trips of a Double Element Monster is 1.6 Slimes, while one trip of a Triple Element Monster is just one Slime. Some of the expected return is "wasted" because the probability cannot go beyond 100%. Moreover, for planning purposes, it is guaranteed that one of the Crafting Items will be produced, rather than just having a good chance of one Crafting Item and a possibility of two Crafting Items being produced. If the player urgently needs one of a crafting item but doesn't particularly need more than one, a Quad or Quint Element Monster should be used, rather than monsters of fewer elements. For the same time period, a single trip for a Quad Element Monster has a better chance of getting one of a crafting item (for example, Amber) than two trips with a Triple Element Monster. Multiple trips with lower-element-number monsters may produce the same (or higher) statistical average of crafting items returned, but that's because the statistical average includes the possibility of getting more than one of an item. The choice of what monsters to use, for best efficiency, is affected by a Dawn of Fire player's playing habits, particularly the times in which they are available to play the game. Most importantly, the player must be active every so often in order to send a monster into the Wondermine. For periods of player inactivity, the monster selected to explore the Wondermine should be the highest elemental number available to the player so it can explore the mine while the player is away. For periods of constant activity and if many random items are desired, Single Element and Double Element Monsters should be sent into the Wondermine. Obviously, one can use different kinds of monsters at different times of the day. Special Occasions Christmas For the 2015 Christmas season, the Wondermine was decorated with multi-colored lights. In addition, the signpost, which marks a monster's position on the Continent while it explores in the Wondermine, contained snow on it. Gallery Wondermine with exclamation mark.png|The Wondermine after a Monster has finished searching Collect from wondermine.PNG|The Wondermine after tapping it once a Monster has finished searching, showing the products found Wondermine sign.PNG|Tapping the signpost of a Ziggurab while it is in the Wondermine, showing the Ziggurab in the Wondermine 63A116FC-EFB7-4CF1-A70E-5222639018DB.png|Monsters exploring the Wondermine (not in-game) Notes *Unlike all of the other Production Structures, the Wondermine is not purchased from the Shop. Instead, it appears built-in to Cold Land when the player reaches level 9 and Cold Land unlocks. *The Wondermine is the only Production Structure that cannot be moved. Its size cannot be determined. *The monsters in the Wondermine's selection list are ordered by land area: Air, Cold, Earth, Plant, then Water. Within each land area, they are ordered according to how recently they have been moved, with the most recently-moved monsters at the bottom of the list. To move a particular monster to the top of the Wondermine list, move the monster to the Air Land, then move each of the other monsters on Air Land -- it is enough to select the monster, press "Move," then press "Confirm" without actually moving the monster. (If the Air Land is inaccessible to the player, Cold Land can be used.) *From a real-world point of view, diamonds should be much rarer than copper. However, this could be for balancing purposes as in Dawn of Fire, Diamonds are a currency and copper is a crafting ingredient. **Another possibility is that diamonds are simply much more common in the monster world. *From a real-world point of view, amber should not come already polished. **That being said, it should also be hard to mine it without equipment. The same can be said for other materials, especially diamonds. **It is presumed the monsters are provided tools themselves, most likely with adult monster supervision. *The signpost, which marks the place for a monster while it searches in the Wondermine, has a bird that looks similar to those on the Woolabee's head. *During the Christmas celebration, the signpost has a Christmas theme and so does the Wondermine. *Wondermine items are generated when the player taps the mine when the monster finishes searching. These items are not actually generated during the search time. Proof of this can be seen when the player sends in a monster one level before unlocking a new Wondermine item, and finishes the search after they have leveled up to unlock the item. For example, sending in a monster at level 17 and finishing the search at level 18 can allow the player to obtain amber, even though amber is unavailable at level 17. *The copper Crafting Item appears to be pure copper as found between igneous, sedimentary, and metamorphic rocks ("native copper"), rather than as copper ore. *The Version 1.8.0 Update made Cosmic Dice an available item to obtain from the Wondermine. Because of its exclusive 25 per 1 exchange rate, the chance of successfully obtaining a Cosmic Dice is very low, with a 5% chance from using the most successful elemental monster, the Candelavra. *Strangely, tapping on the Wondermine while a monster is inside it will show it is not actually doing anything. *A desaturated Wondermine appears on Mirror Cold Island in the original game, though its entrance is blocked off, so monsters can't go in. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Wondermine